No Escape
by KiiroDesu
Summary: "I need nothing to space out my feelings. I'm just hurt and that's why I live for. Yet I can't stand others to experience my situation..."
1. Molested Fate

**Only Chance to Escape**  
><strong>Vocaloid Fic<br>**_Chapter 1 – Molested Fate_

As night eagerly fell, being as one with the most sensitive hearing of all, Len ran and ran until he met the end of the road - an abandoned warehouse; where all steels seem to rust and - so was the day.

The only sound that was audible enough to be heard was his endless heavy breathing, kind of sobbing between each breath. He fell down on his knees and hugged them, while cowering on the side of a shrapnel.

"Darn it. Why did you let him run? You're an idiot to do so!" A voice then erupted from his left side. His head, slightly nudging to the left, tried to picture of whose voice it was.

"Don't ask me - it was your plan in the first place!" Mikuo, talking to Gakupo. The evil duo met again. It was a change of schedule, and as for Mikuo, he plans to meet his younger sister by the recording station, but as the storm had came and he wasn't able to come.

So in short, Gakupo tried to pull a really nice prank.. Just to feed their hunger of hurting others. And Len was their prey - the one that caught their eyes - and the one they've been longing to make the best out of the fun...

.../Len/

I tried to move with caution, plotting to slip through the dozens of shrapnel near me. One wrong move and I'm dead.

"Stop leaning on me and let's find him!"

"Oh, oh, I'd be going to look there and you'd be here-" pointing to each direction.

My breathing was too heavy - so much that I even gagged so that my voice can't be heard.

_"W-what's with those two? I haven't got anything to do with them. Yet still - why on earth am I being chased!"_ I thought. It made me shiver.

After a little while, sensing silence on where I am, I think it was time for me to get up, and walk home. Or maybe even, it's going to be better if I ran.

I stood up, dusted myself off. I think it'll be better if I wash myself after I came home. And I guess I could easily fib why I looked like this because only Kaito is at home. Thinking that it'll be better if I sprinted as fast as I can, but before I could do it, two hands stopped me, with awfully strong force, and pulled me back.

It's** it** then. Game over.

I came face to face with this man - tall and his teal eyes locked upon mine. I felt like being burned just by the look.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, grinning, like a Cheshire cat. I tried to calm down, despite how he had me handled. He gripped on my shoulders like there's no tomorrow. Then came a purple-haired guy, taller, of course.

"Oh," he said, shoving Mikuo aside. "You've found him." He leaned closer to me and placed both of his hands beside my head. I could feel his warm breath, being underneath him. I was quivering in fear.

"What should we do now?" the blue-headed one said.

"My, my. I think we should, no - We will enjoy this.." Gakupo said, letting go of the wall. He stood a couple of feet away from me, yet I was still scared of what he might do to me. Is he letting me go? Or should I run now? I don't know. And I don't feel anything. But fear. Just fear.

His eyes stared for me just a moment yet I am afraid to lay my eyes upon the sky again. Will I ever see the same blue sky? Because my eyes were like - just seeing visions of purple. Purple. It made my thoughts stir.

"C'mon, Gakupo! Throw me and I'll be the first to move-" I was snapped out of my thoughts. I somewhat took the limited chance to glance down on what Mikuo was holding. Within a matter of seconds, Gakupo pushed Mikuo - with him running towards me, aiming the long, pointed whatever to me...

Blur. Every single movement has no value to me. I can only see things in blur. My head seems to spin for a while. I felt a thick line of liquid seeped out of my forehead.

"Isn't that -? Here, let me," Gakupo snatched the long wood out of Mikuo's hands. What happened next is that I never felt so much pain in my entire life. I was beaten and bruised like some kind of toy.

They've been my onii-sama for almost a very long time, since I came to the group. I was being treated special; of course, I repay them with my kindness. But then now...

The person I once looked up to... Is the very devil who wanted to take my life away...

They took turns on hitting me. Mikuo beat me up on the left cheek, while Gakupo aimed at my chest. It hurts a lot that I end up coughing blood and my body feels weak. Whenever they grab me, it's either the use my hair to lift me or my shirt collar. I was immobilized due to the ropes that were tightly tied on me thanks to Mikuo. The two laughed while they hit me, and all I can do was cry. I wish Kaito was here. Here to protect me. Here to comfort me with his warm, soft hug. But no. He left me alone. And here I was.

"Mnhh,, I c-can't..aghh, I-I will do e-everything jus-t-l-let m-me go.." By that, they stopped for a while. It's then I felt the pain.

"Really? Are we going to believe this kid?" Mikuo laughed.

"Don't fool around with us, Len. I know you and your wimpy plans. Just – this is just for fun, right?" he answered, and slapped me hard that sent me falling down. I was helpless.

"Daaawww Gakupo. You went on too hard on him. Lemme help you up, kid," Mikuo said sarcastically. He pulled me up, but roughly. He sent me being butterfly kissed, from the face, down to the neck, then on my chest while he unbuttoned my shirt. His fingernails dug onto my back, decorating them with marks of pain.

I, deeply in pain, and with both of my hands resting on Mikuo's neck, scratched him accidentally. He flinched.

"Ow, you - !" I received a punch for doing so. Mikuo went back and kissed me again, biting the upper lip.

I can see Gakupo grimace, and threw me a disgusted look. I hate this. I feel dirty, used and impure…

"P-please...Nghh.. D-don't..nn-no.." He stammered. Mikuo pressed his lips on Len once more. Then he bit his lips, and left it being bruised and wounded. Gakupo rolled his eyes, and then shoved him off.

"You're too soft on him," he said, pulling the teal-eyed freak away. He then grabbed the blonde's hair and dragged it near him. Seeing a now badly injured Len, he still continues to claim that he's beautiful despite his situation. Gakupo touched the blonde's face, admiring its color, yet covered in bruises. Len, all of sudden, accidentally flinched.

I am going to leave the gruesome details, for he was molested and brutally injured without any single mercy.

"Ghh, ahh...Wh-why are you...d-don't.." those were the only words that he have said. Gakupo grabbing his hair, slamming him on the steel wall a couple of times.

"Shut up." he said. "Why do you keep on pleading for a stop, hmm? With you being in this, was absolutely fine." He said, grinning. Drop of blood fell from his nose. He breathed heavily, chasing every second worth living.

Gakupo chuckled, losing his grip on the blonde's hair. Len fell down, leaning on the steel wall, breathing heavily.

"Well," Mikuo hissed. "Should we leave or what?"

"Hmm," Gakupo said, crossing his arms, thinking. "Just one finishing touch and we're done.."

He took out of what seemed like a short pointed object from his pocket. Eyeing Len, he thrusted the knife on his stomach, leaving it there. He shut his eyes in pain. He remained on the floor, bleeding.

"Ahh… T-take i-it … Take it -ou—"  
>"Shut up." He thrusted the object deeper in such way that it is already embedded, and impossible to take out with bare hands.<p>

"Let's go," Mikuo said, ready to run. And so does Gakupo, who took his chance to lastly look at Len and winked an eye. Got the nerves to do so.

Rain poured. Helpless to even think of any move, he positioned himself and sat upright. Haven't recovered from the shock yet, he pulled out the knife. Blood oozed out like forever.

With vision blurred and dizzy, he rested his head and leaned on the wall. How was he supposed to find help in his situation?

Finally, he thought of one thing. Kaito. He groped for his phone in his pocket, with his eyes closed and cannot see clearly.

He punched number 1 for the speed dial. Always number one.

"Oh, hello Len! I'm so glad you called. Where are you? Miku and Rin was out, with Meiko. And um-"

"K-Kaito.." he said, ignoring what he said, with him sounding like used up, as he tries to catch his breath.

"Len?"

"Go to the abandoned warehouse... Behind the convenient store... Y-you don't have any more time... H-hurry and-" the phone slipped out of his hands. He passed out.

"-Len! I'm coming ! Wait for me!" ...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

My first short - very short story. I do not know why I even created this. I just love murdering, molesting or whatever my favorite characters :3 /DO NOT BLAME ME ;A;/ I just loved Len. That's all.

;) I will update ! And submit chapters in a few days ;) Still have classes, k bye :D


	2. Why?

Chapter 2 – Why

/Kaito/

…I ran as fast as I can. As I reached the third street, I went right and saw the convenient store. The sign on the window was showing "Vanilla Ice Cream!". For the first time I ignored it. Len was the only one that I can think of. My mind is full of worry and he is the only one that occupies it. I slowed down when I reached the warehouse. Knowing that he was still there, I went in without a second thought.

"Len!" I screamed. My voice just echoed. I repeated his name several times. Until I reached a certain corner, where boxes were stacked, and it was near a steel wall, at the end of the warehouse. I can hear slow but deep breaths. He was here alright.

I, shocked at his current situation, dropped my knees and cupped his face; caressing them.

"Y-you're … nnhh… late…" he managed to say, while looking at me with his aquamarine eyes – and all I could see is pain and hurt. I pity him.

"I-I'm sorry I arrived late – well," I said, guilty. "I'm really sorry…"' I said as I carefully placed him at my back, securing him, not wanting him to fall over.

"Let's go back…"

* * *

><p>Meiko/

Damn. I thought – Kaito was in charge of the house! Where on hell was he?

I slumped on the couch; I was in the living room. I watched the clock ticking its way and nearing seven o'clock in the evening. _Gosh Kaito. I'm worried sick_. I stood up, reaching my phone on my red purse. I let out a loud groan.

"Why does Kaito let these things to even happen! He left home and - and, without any note!" I screamed, and let out a few curses after.

I was then rattled by a loud banging on the back door from the kitchen.

"Damn, whoever you are, turn around and start walking. You don't wanna make me come there and beat you up." I scratched my head, and searched Kaito's name on my phone. The knocking continued. I got pissed off so I just decided to peek into the kitchen.

"Would you just-? …Oh my-" I found myself running after seeing Kaito - with Len soaked in the rain. And some red splotches I didn't even visualize until he came in. I was shocked and angry at the same time. I quickly slided the door, for it was a transparent sliding door, which leads to the backyard. I can't get the logic why he entered the back door instead of the front one.

"Meiko-prepare my... OH **FORGET IT!**" He said, amidst running upstairs, but in his most careful steps, not to hurt Len.

"W-what in the world happened! Where did Len-I mean how did he-?"

"I'll talk to you about it later.." He said, and then went up the stairs. I was totally confused. I called Miku and Luka right away...

* * *

><p>Kaito/

I can barely feel the coldness of the room. All of my concerns focused up on Len. I don't know what to feel or what to say. I just feared - of what might happen.

I laid him on my bed, and then fixed him up. I opened one of my cabinets, found a medical kit, and aided him. It took me at least ten minutes to completely finish that task. I left the room a while afterwards, bringing back towels and a couple of new bandages. Meiko just stood there, her hands on her hips, and on her usual irritable mood; eyeing me. With her usual raised brow; Meiko is Meiko today.

Minutes passed, soon, hours. Luka came knocking on my door, shocked to hear the news, and to see it was for real. It was nine in the evening.

"Who could-?," she said, stroking his hand, while looking to me. I shook my head no, telling her visually that I didn't know who did this too. I felt pity for him. Who did that to him? And for another reason, why? Len was such a nice person. He is ready to help when it comes to any kind of chores. But now, I can admit that he was the one who needs help. And I was here, because I -

"Kaito," Luka called.

"Mn-yeah?" I said, without looking to her.

"I've been suspecting someone already, but I still need information. **Lots**..." She said. Glad to hear it. Whoever it was, I'd be glad to kill.

"Well," I said, sighing, sitting beside her. "My wish, for the meantime, Len would be okay. I mean, all things that happened to him - he can only tell it to us then,"

"Yeah. We can never know what happened to him until he talks. Unless," she said. I looked at her. "He never tells us why..."

It hit me hard that moment. _'What if' Len was too afraid to even tell us what happened?_ What **if**, he got scared of everyone's presence that he locks himself up in his room and never goes out to even eat? What _**if?**_ I was still facing the consequences of why I left Len for just a short time. I should have never let him go out. What if I won't see his cheerful smile ever again? What if I won't see … Len anymore?

"It was my entire fault." I said.

"What?"

"I mean - I don't have control over things, yet Len was my priority and he shouldn't have been – in this way. This situation… Oh Gawd." Both of my hands flew up to my face as I covered them. Luka touched my arm as she tried to stop my shaking body.

"Calm down," she said. I can picture her face, smiling, as she let go of those words so easily. "Let us be strong. For Len..." but as I removed my trembling hands away from my face, I saw her eyes filled with tears and sadness. I totally felt broke about this.

I do not know what to do next. But the thing is, not only Meiko, Miku, and Luka were feeling sorry for Len, his sister also, which panicked every movement Len does, and send her feeling very, very sad…

* * *

><p>Len/

_Why am I even still alive?_

Waking up in other's room sure is surprising. My eyes landed on the blue clock, which displayed 1:18 AM in it. Why. Why in the middle of the midnight?

I tried to shift my body to my nearest right, trying to ignore the pain these wounds caused. Damn. Why. I roamed my sight at the place for about a minute. Blue. Hues of blue. Warm and safe. I felt security. And it's then the door creaked open. A figure popped its head in, peeking. I hid myself in the blue comforter. I was scared, and my heart throbbed fast.

Its then** I** realized. Kaito.

"Oh hi there Len! I'm – oh, I'm very glad to see you awake! I should call the others and—"

Until I shot my eyes at him, in a very deep, blank manner.

"L-Len? What's the matter?" he asked. I don't know what to say. It's just that I have the feeling of fear when he leaves me. It's just – I'm totally scared.

"P-please stay with me, Kaito-nii.."

He was drawn back. He held the tabletop to support his body because of the shock. But he didn't fall. Literally.

He walked across his room and slowly went up to me. He was looking at the floor when he walked. The quietness of the room, a total silence was heard in the void. Even my deep, heavy breaths are audible. I can hear the slight brushing of Kaito's hands against the comforter where I'm in. He hugged me tight.

"I won't leave you. Never. Nothing could make you part me. I wish – I wish only if you could do the same for me though," He said. I wasn't shocked. It was what I expect from a big brother; like him. I slowly freed my grasps from the comforter, and found myself lifting both of my arms to hug him back. I squeezed tightly.

"I…I can't promise but," I said, as salty water filled my eyes. "I will…"

I cried, and so did he. He was very glad that I'm slightly okay, although my body still hurts. I was informed that I was in the worst condition; as stated by Meiko-nii. The others were really concerned about me, of course, my sister, Rin…

* * *

><p>Len/

I tried to lift myself up but it only ended up on hurting me.

"Hey, don't force yourself to move yet. Your body will become worse," the blue-haired man explained. I was just discouraged by his explanation. I was helpless. Indeed, the only things that I'm able to do was cry, clasp my hands with the comforter, and blink a couple of times. Even breathing was hard for me. I felt like dying any moment from now. Any moment…

"Are you feeling well now?" he asked, as he pulled the covers up to my neck. Was that even a question? I mean – I can't even breathe or whatever, and then he was expecting me to answer that stupid—ugh forget it. He's still stupid.

"I can take that as a 'no'." He claimed, holding my hand.

"Everything is going to be alright, Len, it's just that also, every little thing takes time to be done." I felt relieved by his words. I couldn't even expect those to come out of Kaito-nii. I'm just – amazed. It's not so like him.

* * *

><p>Miku/

That dusk, I decided to go out with Meiko, Rin and Luka, just at the nearby convenient store. Since karaoke night was nearing, it was on Friday, so, we needed the food already.

"I'm going to the fruits section and you guys can just look for other goodies," Rin said, checking on her list. A long list.

"M'kay. I'mma go there," Meiko said, pointing to what seemed like—Okay wines. Plus sake and beer.

"If you guys needed me I'm just ready to help," Luka said, assisting Rin with the baskets..

After the little trip to that store we went straight back home and do the same routine.

But without Len.

I feel sad that he isn't around. I was still wondering what happened to him a few days ago during the incident. The thing that he was wounded and bruised? The way those deep cuts seem to decorate his whole body? The question was; who on Earth have done that sort of thing to him? I have known Len for a long time. He was a sweet, caring and the most cheerful person that I knew throughout my entire life. I know the others might be thinking about this too. Why? Why would someone or somebody do such thing to him? I haven't known any enemies Len had; nor bad people that knew him and seeks revenge. So still, why?

The household was quiet, and we were like out of our mind. Teto and Rin just played games. Neru texts as usual. Meiko drinks, while Luka prepares something for dinner. Due to that kind of atmosphere, I decided to head upstairs.

As I walked across the hallway, I heard somebody at the shower. "It's Kaito, maybe" I thought. But I heard a fit of coughing and I could tell it was different. One thing crossed my mind: Len. I hurriedly ran across the entire hallway, with all six rooms residing it. I opened the door.

And I was shocked at the sight.

The floor was entirely red. Not really, but it was a horrible sight. I thought somebody was murdered here. I entered the room, shocked to see Len sitting at the corner near the bathroom sink, also covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh—Len! What happened!" I trembled, seeing his situation. I don't care about the scenario anymore. I knelt in front of him and tried to help.

"M-Miku-nee.." he stammered. My heart throbbed. I was scared and just fought the urge of crying. I looked for where the source of blood might be. I looked under his shirt, hands or arms, but I only found several cuts—yet they don't seem to fit due to the amount. His whole body was slightly shaking, and I can't help it but cry. He held his mouth for a while as blood continued to seep out. Kaito then came in. I didn't see what his reaction was but I swear he just felt the same way as I did.

"Miku, stay calm, I don't want you to get frightened or something so, better leave the room, please?" he said, calmly.

_Despite how sweet his voice might be, it won't change for what I saw. Len. Why Len?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
><strong>This was one horrible fic.<strong> I think. It wasn't my intention to kill Len anyway. :) I think I'd be sticking to his POV for a little while until the story clears out. There's going to be a LOT MORE chapters coming!_ Just R&R too ;)_


	3. Screwed Up

**Chapter 3 – Screwed Up**

* * *

><p><em>I haven't seen Gakupo for two straight days. Here in the house, even if it seems that we are totally complete, it wasn't. Gakupo was missing in action.<em>

"Guys, have you seen Gakupo around?" Miku asks. She noticed that, too.

"Uhm, maybe he was out on practice?" Meiko said.  
>"Na-ah. He's probably out with Mikuo or something again." Rin replied, with an orange in her hand.<br>"What—no! Mikuo says he had to go to sing at the station so, he isn't with Gakupo," Miku protested.

Hmm. What is that guy up to this time? Wait a second—I think he knows something about Len. Or even worse; he is involved about what had happened to Len. He was now one of my primary suspects.

I then grabbed my coat from one of the racks, fixed myself in front of the mirror and prepared to go out.

"And where do you think you're going?" the brunette asked, putting her hands on her hips, as usual.

"I'm going to find that samurai," I answered, not looking at her. I opened the door and stepped outside

"Shion!" I wasn't paying attention to what Meiko says. I just wanted to know the truth behind all of my questions. Those hunches I've been thinking of the other would soon come to an end, I know. Just as what I have said, everything is going to be all right…

I was bored. And so _was _everybody.

"Oh gawd," Meiko exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, in a shaking motion. She entered the kitchen and all that I could hear were rants, rants, and swearing. I shook my head in disbelief. What on Earth was happening?

I remember the incident regarding Len yesterday. I really couldn't believe what I saw. It was a mixture of sadness, shock and guilt.

The door came open.

"Mikuo-nii!" I screamed, waking up Teto who was sleeping beside me.

I hugged my older brother, spreading my arms wide to hug him. I love him very much.

"Ne, where have you been?" I asked. He just smiled, and said 'business'. I don't even know what that means. But whatever that means, I'm just glad that he's back.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked randomly, as he entered the kitchen, stretching his hands.

"Oh I'm glad you're back. Haven't you heard about some random incident?" Meiko said. As what I have seen, she was swirling a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Hmm?" he grabbed a stem of leek on the fridge and started nibbling it. "What incident?"

"Oh you're still a jerk for not knowing." She replied. I just laughed. "Some bastards made Len suffer from a great beating. Now, he was bedridden and still unable to walk around the house. Whoever made that, he was a real epic guy for doing such thing without a certain valid reason. Yet once I knew who it was, I promise a painful, slow death for him." She continued, sitting on the table. I can see from the living room that Mikuo reacted upon what Meiko said _'some bastards made Len suffer'_. He stopped eating and seems to think deeply about what had Meiko just said.

I came inside the kitchen, hugging my brother from behind. I missed him so much. Meiko and Mikuo talked about certain things regarding 'business' things, which was clear to see that I didn't understand what was it all about. I was still hugging Mikuo.

"Alright imouto, thanks for the hug. But I have _things_ needed to fix," he said. I happily said a yes, removed my arms that hung around him. It's then I saw four red scratched at the back of his neck.

"O-onii-sama?" I said, still looking at the scratch. "Since when did you get scratched?"

By that I said, he just happily turned around and tried to cover his nape.

"Ahh, these—" He started. "I-It's nothing, just accidentally scratched myself.." he explained. Which was, at first I haven't paid any attention, but out of curiosity, I didn't believe him for the first time.

He went upstairs and disappeared all of sudden.

* * *

><p>I just went out for fresh air. I don't mind the cold breeze the rain caused; I just wanted to go outside…<p>

I'm glad that it rained after. I was safe inside the house. Just wow.

"Kaito!" I heard Teto shouted. I was surprised.

"Umn, Teto-chan, have you seen Len around the house today?" I just felt dumb after asking that. But I just wanted to make sure that he's safe inside my room.

"Err, no…? I thought he was-?"

"Thank you." I answered back. I can see her on the couch, shrugging.

"I passed by the bakery and, I thought you'd like the bread from ther—"

"Breeeeaaaaaaaddddddddddd!" She then dashed beside me, as I placed the brown bag on top of the table.

"Calm down Teto-chan, it's all yours" I said, with a smile. She thanked me many times.

It was three in the afternoon that time, I went upstairs, thinking deeply. As I was on the hallway, I saw a door opened, it was mine.

"Mikuo? Why are you—why are you in my—"

"I know." He said. "I just wanted to see Len. That's all. Uhm, pardon for invading your room without—"

"Naah, it's nothing. So, you know the incident?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah; Meiko told me earlier. I was a bit…You know, I pity him…"

"M-hm. Same with me. You know actually I took extra care of him. He still can't take care of himself so…" I looked at my watch. "Well, nice to see you drop by, thanks again!"

He waved goodbye. I got an eerie feeling about him though. Never mind that. I went straight to my room.

I saw Len, awake.

"Hey," I greeted. "Mikuo came here. Are you already awake then?" by what I've said, he seemed to be terrified. I can't find out why.

"Umm—have I said something—?"

He cried. I was stunned. I just – can't explain what look on his face was.

"O-onii-sama…" he sobbed, shutting his eyes close. I can see that he was so scared and trembling. I sat on the edge of the bed, holding his right hand. He gripped the comforter hard as he did to my hand.

I brushed my hands on his cheek, slightly, as a sign of company and affection. I can't bear to see him in a situation like this. I feel sad again.

"Here, here. Whatever it was, never mind it… Just as what I have said right? I'm always here—"

His breathing slowed down. I panicked. I looked down as he was resting on my chest.

I brushed his bangs away from his face.

My eyes dilated upon seeing two straight lines of red out of his nose.

"Oh shi— M-Meiko! Get in here—! H…O-okay – Calm down Kaito…Oh sheesh.." I calmed myself, trying to look away from the sight of blood. I don't hate them but, I just don't like its appearance…

Why Len? I know I have been asking myself this question too many times already. But I still can't get the thought – why does Len needs to be the one who's hurt? I just can't take it.

He was trembling a bit, yet his expression was blank and his body was limp. As blood continued to drip out, Meiko came towards the door and let out a small shriek.

"Oh God—this again! Kaito! I can't—" she let her sentence unfinished. She just shook her head, and with a worried look on her face, she rushed towards me and helped.

"We should really need to get him to the hospital," she added, caressing Len into her hands as I transferred him. I scratched my head and hurriedly opened the door, making a way outside.

Meiko grabbed one of my coats hanging behind the door, covering Len with it.

We rushed outside. Although it was raining, I didn't mind it; I fumbled my car key inside my pocket and opened the vehicle. I drove, and as we get near, my heart throbbed as fast as galloping horses would.

I drove carefully, but my eyes were as blurry and clouded as my mind…

* * *

><p><em>White. The sheets. Windows. All things were pure and clean.<em>

I was walking to and fro outside the hospital room, waiting for the results of Len's diagnosis. I just don't know what to do if - if he ... left us.

"Would you just -! Would you please calm yourself down! Geez Kaito, you're more freaking than the awaited result!" Meiko shouted as me, standing up and putting her hands on my shoulders, hitting it. I faced the floor, still unable to think clearly.

"How _could I;_ calm down! This! This is a matter of life and death, Meiko! How can you be in such a peaceful state within the situation?" I shouted back. She slumped back on the chair.

"Then what would you do if you got disappointed?" I was insulted by her question. Was she trying to say that all of this would be like nothing? Useless? It's unfair!

"Damn!" I screamed, putting my clenched fist against the hard wall. "Why! Why him! He's innocent! It could have been me in the first place! I was nothing but a failure! I am-!" I was shaking, hitting the wall, unable to control myself.

It's then I felt two warm hands thrashed with me. I was turned around and slapped.

"WOULD YOU STOP PANICKING? WE'RE JUST BOTH TIRED, **YOU STUPID MORON!** CALM YOURSELF AND SIT DOWN!" she said. I caught tears in her eyes.

A moment of total silence was heard. I can still feel my body shaking, and my breathing was still fast. My heart was throbbing but I still feel agitated.

"I..." I can feel salt water run down from my cheek.

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything. All we need to do is wait, be calmed and-"

Until the door opened. I was blown.

"Umm, are you the parents of this child?" the nurse asked.

_What on Earth-?_

"Eh? We're his friends.." Meiko said, putting one hand on her waist and one thrown in the air.

"Is that so - I'm sorry I don't know -"

"Well then thank you. Aren't you supposed to tell us what the hell had just happened to him instead of ramming into our private lives-"

"Meiko~" I shot her a straight look, then, flipping her hair away, rolling her eyes, she entered the room.

"Please excuse her attitude, miss," I said, bowing my head.

"Oh, that's - that's nothing mister.." she said as she took out a piece of paper.

"So, will you tell me what happened?" I said, fidgeting the corner of my right sleeve.

"Oh yes umn, I was just asking what have happened to him days before? He appears to have severe conditions.."

I looked over the nurse's shoulder; seeing Meiko holding Len's hand and kissing it gently.

"As you can see uhhh... I haven't yet investigated further so-" I scratched my head, feeling dumb for not answering.

"Well sir, in my data listing; he suffered from several physical injuries, scratches and wounds, cuts, bruises and the like. In additional, he seems to have the positive info similar to molestation-"

The last sentence echoed through my mind.

_What was this all about? Molestation? Len got raped without mercy?_

"I-is that so?" I felt my lips quivering as I answered her.

"Sorry to say sir. I pity the boy. He seems to have a healthy body condition before but..."

_I closed my eyes shut. I can't bear this reality anymore._

"I'm very sorry..." she said, left me and went back inside. I was stunned. _Len... What have happened to you? ..._ I can see, even with my vision blurred by my tears; the nurse told Meiko something that made her-

**"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"**

"But miss, I really don't kn-"

"OH YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH! GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" I dashed inside and prevented her from hurting the nurse, almost hitting her. I can see the nurse's eyes filled with tears, covering her mouth.

I hugged Meiko tightly, which made her cry. The nurse told me 'sorry again sir..' and with me nodding, she left.

She kicked the chair she was sitting on earlier.

"Meiko! Violence is not the answer!"

"How could you not care? Huh? Weren't you the one who's been **in **this state earlier – too! Fuck!" she knelt on the floor and bowed her head on the edge of the bed. "Y-you listen up, stupid piece of blue-scarfed idiot,, you – Oh gawsh!" she pounded her fist into the steel end of the bed.

"Knock it off! You're going to wake him up!"

"He's not gonna wake up.."

"Wh-what.."

"Are you deaf or something! He has severe internal bleeding, dammit! Hope isn't the answer here! His life is screwed; and so are we!"

_I have never seen such a Meiko like this._

"H-he's.. He's too young! He's got his future waiting for him ahead and –"she can't continue her words because they were a bit messed up with sniffs, tremors and crying.

I passed out. This was too much. For words. For actions and reality. For everything.

"_Kaito! Not you too! You were supp—"..._

* * *

><p><em>I knew that I passed out not only in front of Meiko, but also, in front of million questions that baffled my whole existence throughout the day.<em>

I was puzzled, confused and, and— It seems like tons of spiked bricks piled one by one on top of me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a teal-haired girl came bursting inside the room.

She gasped, as tears started to build up on her blue eyes, slowly walking.

I knew I had to get up before she holds on hysteria, but my sudden attempt was interrupted as I felt a heavy feeling on me. Rin.

She was crying, and it's then I realized my coat was soaked with tears. My hand then ran onto her golden locks and comforted her. Although I myself knew that – nothing was going to change with words…

"_Please calm down, ne? Everything is going to be fine…"_

As Meiko always says, nothing is going to be alright. But I reversed that when it comes to Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

OHOHOHOHOHO :DD

Something happens to Lenny-kins :DD Ohohoh I dunno why I really like to create FICS LIKE THIS. XD

/never blame me xD/

Umn, it took me like 3 days to type this ._. And as for the next chapter; I studied the story to what would it look like -and how will it end_ /so guys, I already finished this story in summaries ;)/ _ahem, Umn, There were many ppl that seems to be confused - well I'mm telling you; it was _really meant to _confuse you. /Even me;; ||orz; I got confused ;A;/ So there; :DD


	4. Depression

**Chapter 4 – Depressing**

_/Len/_

_…I woke up. Even there was a faint light emanating from the side table; I was blinded by it. I glanced at the clock, and it was 2 o'clock am. What a time to wake up. I scanned the place, only to see I was back home; at my own room._

With my own strength, I pulled my whole body to sit up; with force. I can still feel a certain amount of pain, yet I can't locate where it was though. Shuffling the bed covers away to my left, I tried to stand up and although I know I still can't, I did.

"L-Len!" I heard Kaito as the door suddenly creaked open. I wasn't looking at him either.

"Wh—..are you insane? Just because you're back here at home doesn't mean you're okay," he told me, slightly pushing me with the use of his hands that were placed on both of my shoulders. I persisted, but as I stood up, I fell on my knees.

"See? Y'still can't… Go back to bed and rest… Tell me everything you want and I'll get it for you." He said. I was very reassured but I was just shy. He smiled.

"K-Kaito-nii," I spoke, feeling that jagged voice when you don't talk for a while. That rough, serrated feeling when you talk, thinking you have a sore throat.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked him, but never looked up. My body begins to shiver, for the windows were just faintly uncluttered and the cold winds came in brushing faintly against the curtains.

I can see him sit back a little, a matter of inches away from my face. His grip tightened on the loose shirt I was wearing, and I stared in shock as tears hastily plunged on the soft, warm bed sheets. I bit my lip.

I know I was on the wrong timing to ask him like that; and I never knew that my question was that awkward. It's just, you know? What I feel to ask…

"Two weeks…" he answered.

"I see..."

A very callow silence followed. Then his grip tightened even more and raised me like I'm a small child that was scolded. I was terrified.

"Damn it Len! **Damn it!** Two weeks? And all you've got to reply was "Oh I see"? Huh! Is that all you're going to say! Two weeks, Len! Two, depressing weeks! The care I gave to you! The, the** time** I've spent? The effort I did just to –" He yelled, as two lines of tears were released from his dark-blue eyes that conveys that I'm well-cared and loved, with him treasuring me more than a priced possession.

I breathed in before I could cry. I can feel that my expression was sad. Although I know it was a tough night, I can't still get over by what he said. In a matter of three seconds by count, he let go off me slowly.

Then, with him saying a quick "I'm sorry", bowing his head, he left the room quickly.

I just don't know what I'd feel at the moment.

It's like triple the weight of the hurt. It's _not_ a physical thing, although the 'holding-me-up-using-my-shirt-sleeves' were quite painful to my shoulders, it's still an emotional arrest.

I wiped my tears away, and seeing that it's quarter to three already, I went back to bed, sinking in my cerulean comforter and resting my head on the fluffy pillow. Although this seems comforting, it's not. Not what I feel. That hot feeling on my face remained as I thought about what Kaito had just told me earlier. I was feeling guilty. But of what reason? I just don't know. That's what I'm thinking about now.

_As time passed, my eyes felt heavy again and closed them, yet my thoughts are still lingering_…

* * *

><p><em>Miku/_

I should talk to Kaito more often. Especially that I was confused on _what's going on._ I was totally bothered by certain events; and such, plus the fact that Mikuo was starting to act weird whenever I talk with him regarding Len's situation.

"Oh will you please stop it? Please, please. I am getting tired of you annoying me.." Annoying me. The sudden phrase rang onto my ears. How could he say such thing to me? I was just shocked.

I noticed the scratches again; at his neck, at the back. I really couldn't help it but as soon as I pulled on the little stuffed toy and hugged it, I asked him the most regretful question I'd ever asked.

"Are you up to something, onii-sama? I know that even if **you** deny it, you're hiding something from me. Please? You can trust me, and I swear I'd never tell anyone. We're brothers and sisters for heaven's sake!" I shouted at him.

By that action, he seems like kind of shocked and insulted at the same time. He slowly looked at me, with furious eyes.

"A-ah sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just curious and worried, that's all—nnhh! " I suddenly felt a grab at my shirt collar.

"Nii—nii-sama…I didn't—I swear—!"

"Look you;" he started, as I stared into his eyes, scared. I happened to see those eyes caring, sweet, and cheerful. But now, all I could see is filled of inner hate and mine was burning fear.

This wasn't my Mikuo-nii.

"Why do you keep on interfering? Hm? As if you know what _really happened_. Too bad you're such an ignorant, little sister. I hate you, and if I have certain plans that _will_ go wrong, I'd put **all the blame** onto you!" he said. I felt tears ran down on my cheek. "Get out of my life- will 'ya? Don't tell me how to live!" he pushed me hard; I slammed onto the wall.

"H-how could y-you reject me …"

"I hate you." he stormed the room, shutting the doors that made the frames rattle.

Those words pierced my very being. I feel my whole body trembling. _What have I done wrong?_ My mind kept on repeating those statements.

Without another word, he left the living room and went outside. I gagged because I was crying so hard I could barely see. I threw my hands at my face to cover them. The heat and moist – they were all over me.

_How could this be? I mean, why! I loved my brother so much. He was always there for me. Yet why – a lot had changed? I was confused…_

* * *

><p><em>Kaito/_

…My head was spinning. Ah, it's only because of the unbelievable cold. I turned the air conditioner to fan, and sat on the couch. I lost my interest watching the television because there are tons of useless ads. I turned it off, and throwing away the remote control. I threw it so hard that it ended up flying across the room, and it landed on the porcelains. Oh Gawd. I lazily stood up, did the walking distance from the couch, nearing the stairs where those porcelains are beside. It was then someone opened the door.

"Kaito-nii," a girl spoke. Without even looking behind, I think I knew who it was by the pitch of the voice – Rin. "Oh, you broke the…"

"Oh, hey there," I said; picking up the remote and placing it on top of the television. "Nevermind this, haha,"

Without knowing and all of sudden, she walked like not knowing where to go, and hugged me.

"Mm, Rin? Are you—are you okay? Tell me if you have proble—" I haven't finished my statement. She broke into tears.

"Onii-sama! I can't bear! I can't handle the situation! I was the one who was having a hard time! Why? Why would every situations like this tends to happen? All the time? And why Len? Of all people! My brother… Why would someone do that to him? He has no heart! I—!"

"Rin," I softly spoke. Even though it breaks my heart for hearing her say this, I have no control over the situation. I couldn't comfort her through words.

"It wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. Well, the suspect is an exception," I said, trying to find my words carefully, not wanting to hurt her. I can see that she really cared for her younger brother, but she's just like me; only I hid my feelings.

It wasn't just the unexpected. It _**IS**_ the expected. For the whole 'family' to gather in one, same home, dealing with everyday lives and getting on the hang of it, they are all the same. Same in every drastic situation.

"Let's be strong for him, that's all what we can do for the moment. If he sees you crying, wouldn't he be sad too? It's your time to protect him, Rin-chan.." I said as I hugged her back, making her feel secured.

We broke the hug, and with her wiping away a tear, whispered "thank you onii-sama," smiling, and then left. She walked slowly, but reaching the stairs she speeded her steps.

I felt a little sad for Rin. She was such a nice girl, well – a family member. Of course, maybe she jerks and gets on crack every time, but she sure knows how to act mature.

"Ne, I came home to sleep… I was at the station earlier to submit my new song—"

"Mh, I understand. Go upstairs and rest. I'm sure Meiko will call you all before dinner." I said, patting her back and leading her upstairs.

I sighed, turning back to the broken porcelain I broke earlier, cleaned it up, and laid down on the couch. I stared blankly at the ceiling, not aware of my thoughts. It was far too clouded. I looked at the wall clock, realizing it's four in the afternoon, I have to get to the music station to pass all my written songs.

I left a note at Len's front door. I do hope if he's awake, he would read it.

_I guess, I have to put all away my worries as of the moment…_

* * *

><p><em>Len/_

…Cold. Again. If it wasn't because of the room's temperature, it could have been me. Or the air-conditioning. Whatever that was, I hate the temperature now.

I helped myself to sit up, focusing my still blurry sight on the covers I'm in, balancing myself with the help of my left hand. I let the back of my hand touch my forehead, and without a doubt, the fever isn't going away.

Seeing that the room was getting dark, I tried to stand on my feet and turn the light switch on. But my legs gave in and I fell on my own weight. Damn it.

While I was struggling to stand, the door creaked open.

"Len, are you—"

"Yeah I'm okay I just—well, but as you—" I was interrupted by a fit of coughing. I hate what I'm feeling right now.

"Here, let me," It was Miku. I felt a little embarrassed but I really can't get up so – there's no way around it.

"Nghh—tha—thanks, Miku-nee.." I said, wincing a bit, because I can still feel the pain.

She looks over to my plain figure, probably wanting to know if I'm okay or what.

"Wow," she said, "You're up? You okay? Are you feeling well now? Or do you need something, I can—"

I raised a finger and placed it on her lips. I shook my head; and walking back to my bed, trying to rest more. I still can't bear standing that long. My legs are giving up on me.

I can hear her saying things about how much sleep I do needed, to call her when I needed something, blah, blah, I dunno. I think I'm feeling worse.

I feel worse.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

Sorry this took me a long time to update I HAVE SCHOOL; Lots of works and - life.

OK SO; I haven't got any ideas to get the story going yet D:

But; I promise to end it **not the way it should be! :DD**


	5. Lies

**Chapter 5 – Part 1: Lies**

_Suspecting someone is bad; and I know that. But I really can't deny the fact that I've been looking for evidences; and as luck would have it, I have found one…_

"_Yo!"_ I heard somebody called from Miku's room. Even if the door was slightly open, I can hear the sound clearly.

"_Mh? You're not coming back until tomorrow morning? Awh,"_ I peeked in a little and was surprised to see Mikuo. Hm, I was wondering – why was he still up? This time of the night? Ah well, Miku wasn't here, for she was busy doing her work with Rin at the recording station. Good for them the song they submitted yesterday got accepted.

"What?" I saw him pound his left fist on Miku's tabletop. "What if the whole family knew?"

What was that. '_'If the whole family knew,"_ knew what, teal head? I must continue to eve's drop. Even just on the phone conversation.

"_Come on Gaku-sama!"_ It's then I realized that he's talking to Gakupo. And I think my ears dropped when I heard the rest of Mikuo's conversation over the phone.

"What? Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeaaaa—no. My sister is already suspecting me, duh. Yea—she saw the scratches yesterday.. M-hm. And she was pleading for me to tell what happened to it. And I blame Len for it. You know what? We shouldn't have hurt that guy!"

Hurt.. You mean Len, idiot? So I was once right, never even thought twice of changing my suspected person. Boom. You're caught. And good as dead.

"No—no, no **we, **hurt him. Alright? There's no way 'round it. It's done. Now, you asking me what'll I do? Hm, I'mma keep my mouth shut, hide all possible things, unless, that little runt blurts out every, single, thing. You copy? Good. 10pm here. Gotta move. See ya later." He then turned the phone off and plopped on Miku's bed. _It isn't your room, jerk._

You will pay. You will all pay.

All of sudden I just felt the urge to break in the room and punch him at the face. How dare they do that to Len! They still call themselves as a part of a family! They're being – much rotten than a rat dying in the garbage!

And I did it. I broke in. I can never visualize what I saw earlier. The look on his face while he was talking with that—that, purple-haired moron? No. All I could feel was hate, hate and hate.

"O—ne, Kaito-san! –" I was aggravated by what honorific he referred to me as. Nah, I was just bothered with how he said my name so easy. For a suspect.

"You're up? Well, I'm not expecting to—what are you doing in Miku's room anyway?" he then cuts his statement as an obvious change of subject.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Why in the world are you here? In this house? Hm? You should be at the next apartment, not here in the main!" I clenched my fists aside, just below my sleeves.

"Oh why, of course," he said, standing up, walking towards me. "This is my younger sister's room. You have to consider that we share what we have. Deal with it," he said, standing just a couple of inches away from my face.

And I don't feel happy about it.

"Well, haven't you heard of privacy?" I asked sarcastically, leaning on the wall just beside the door.

"Sorry but, it wasn't on my dictionary." He grinned. I was getting pissed. I felt sad for Miku to have such a heartless brother like him. So rude and – just cruel.

"Ne, just to break out of the topic, I want you to know that you're my number one suspect for the incident about Len. I mean like, you're one of the bad guys, I suppose," his grinning face turned to evil look. Caught you, little devil.

He shrugged, "Ah, that little brat," he replied. He turned around and shrugged. "Besides, who would want him anyway? He's just meant to be used, like a stupid, broken toy, forever unfixed, helpless and innocent."

Everything went pitch black. The only thing in the whole atmosphere that I saw was me and this foul-mouthed teal moron.

"Watch out your words."

"Ah, you're trying to protect that child? Ack, too bad, he'd be thrown in the garbage aaanytime now—"

I punched him in the face. No, really. I can't stand any person talk behind somebody's back just for seeing its weakness. I mean, Len. He haven't known his real personality yet. I admit, that Len has _his_ weakness, but I don't think it's even visible..

"Ahh, I'm sorry to say that, does truth hurts?" he said, and I was more insulted when a faint smile crossed on his ugly face.

Yes. It does hurt, Mikuo. For your absolute information, I took care of Len. He was one of the family's prized possession.

"You don't have the right to tell me that. And in front of him either. You don't know **him**." I tried to keep my composure on, because I'm madly at rage.

"Don't tell me you're one of a spy that lurks on every available hole." He hissed.

"Just say it, Mikuo! Why did you and Gakupo hurt Len? What are his accusations to the both of you for you to hurt him like that! Don't you know that he was having a hard time to recover!Huh! Haven't you ever been considerate even for just now! Are you aware of what you're doing? Can you just—"

"Oh shut up;" he punched me back. I flinched and went out of the room. We started fighting on the hallway.

I could either kill this guy for maltreating Len or saying such words to him. He's so defiant. Confident for his chosen words that he doesn't even understand. What a shame. I hate him so much. He's never a part of this 'family'. Ever. I wouldn't even consider him as one even if Miku pleaded on my knees.

I was about to defeat him by pinning him onto the wall with the use of my left foot but luckily, Meiko saw us and the bad part is, I was supposed to be the good guy, but she broke the sake bottle on top of my head. Yes. Ouch.

"**KAITO SHION YOU'RE SO STUPID! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU FIGHTING WITH MIKUO, DAMMIT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE HALLWAY AND SLEEP IN PEACE OR ELSE I'D CUT YOU TO PIECES!"** she said. I gulped. When she's drunk, she means her words.

Three doors opened. Uh-oh. She created to much noise, the loud shattering from the bottle being broken and her loud, scary-pitched voice. Three heads peeked out; Teto, Gumi and Len. Yes. Len. Even though he seems groggy and still weak, I can't imagine on how he got up by himself just to peek outside his door.

"Thanks for, uh—the un-friendly fight moron," he bid, dashing downstairs and as I heard the gate from outside cluttered, I'm guessing that he ran out home.

Good. Good riddance.

"Seriously what the hell are you thinking? Hm?" Meiko said as she puts both of her hands on her waists, as usual.

"You didn't know the whole story, Meiko. I knew who did the **thing **to Len," I said, panting a little.

She looked at me with the most confusing eye stare I could have gotten from Meiko.

"Do I look like I'm drunk to you? Come on I don't like waiting, or else I'd storm over and turn the whole house upside-down."

I pulled Meiko downstairs and locked the kitchen door.

"I know the truth; and all that lies within it."

"What? You mean the incident that happened three weeks ago? That's a sick situation, Kaito, very sick. So sick of you being such a retard. I know what happened. Even Miku does know the whole story." She said, throwing her hands up in mid air and placed them on the counter, in a leaning posture.

I was confused. They knew it? It was so much unlike them to act just calm. Especially Meiko. Why didn't she even kicked Mikuo or Gakupo out of the house? Or even started a war using lighters and hard raw meat? Why didn't she slapped their ugly faces using broken sake bottles?

"Meiko," I said. "Tell me what you know."

She sat on the dining chair, grabbing a bottle of wine and gently poured the red liquid.

"Mikuo told me over the phone one night after Len's incident that he was being beaten up by bad guys. But; without mercy. That's it. That's what I heard and what I knew." She narrated, sipping the wine.

Liar. Mikuo is the worst guy I have ever known in my entire life.

"Well then, Mikuo was lying, Meiko, if you haven't known."

"What—what are you talking about?"

"It wasn't the **real **thing that happened! Mikuo was a liar!"

A glass went to the floor. Meiko dropped it on purpose. Uh-huh. She's mad now.

"Are you kidding me! Who are you to put the blame on that guy? Huh! For your absolute negative zero information; Mikuo was my co-singing partner. He's kind, caring and intelligent. Unlike the other significant blue sitting in front of me who's sometimes dumber than expected. Please Kaito, please. I'm not kidding around." She said as she twirled around and started walking away. But as she grabbed the door knob, I caught her left sleeve and pulled her.

"Listen," I said, locking my stare onto her. "Do I look like I'm joking to you? Was it 'dumb' for me to create certain hypothesis and suspect faintly? Wasn't it my right to judge, even though I have no use for you? Meiko. Wake up. This is for Len's sake. How am I supposed to freaking kid with that topic! Len is my number one concern! And for your information too—how come **I'd** come up with such speculation if you said I'm dumb!" I shouted, now holding both of her arms with such grip that a rage holds.

She looked away.

And slapped me.

"What the fuck are you gonna do? It happened, Kaito. And now Len was helpless. There's no way 'round it." She said, and I can see tears welling up in her eyes, but didn't want me to see it. I caught that anyhow. She slightly pushed me away, her hands on my chest.

"Go get some sleep. You're too tired to even contain your normal self anyway," she bid, turning her back. I turned around afterwards, picking up the pieces of wine glass she broke.

"Oh," she added. "And don't you worry because I'm up to something."

I was bothered by it because— she smiled after that.

**Chapter 5— Part 2**

For the very first time of Friday, I felt a little okay now. What bothers me is just the painful migraine I've been experiencing every hour or so. But I'm still clearly **not okay. **I stood up, leaving my hair messy and untied; not the way the normal Len would.

I groped for my jacket; for my upper body was bare. No wonder I'm cold. I slipped on the slippers and turned the door know slowly. I am expecting a clearer view of the hallway, but unfortunately, no. So I squinted my eyes until I reached the stairs. And that's the trick that made my head spin. I grasped on the handrails as I walked down.

"Len!" said Kaito, whom sprang up to his feet when he saw me, while he was eating something in the kitchen. I eyed him, while he was walking briskly towards me.

"Let me help you—"

"Nii-chan," I said, in a low tone. "I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though." I blocked his left hand with my right palm in attempt of holding my shoulder. I walked inside the dining room, the only passageway that leads to the hallway, where in the left, the shower room was there. I can see the other members stopped what they were doing, well, except for Teto who was happily eating a slice of cinnamon bread roll. I then headed for the bathroom for a shower.

I filled the tub with hot water, sinking in. I felt refreshed. Calm. I closed my eyes, trying hard to make myself being soothed by the water's temperature.

But then it flashed back.

The memories of last night—they seemed so real. More real than **that** night. Every movements, view, and heavy breathing. I can hear them.

Fear. It struck me again.

I carded both my hands onto my ears, shaking. Tears mixed with the water. Even though it's not audible if you stood for like a feet away; my voice is trembling. I can't forget how he—

"Len?" A knock followed. I was startled. I'm glad it's Kaito, though.

"A—h—nee, onii-sama?" I answered, getting out of the bathtub.

"Are you okay? Just tell me if you are so I could help you out—"

"I'm perfectly fine nii-chan; and I can manage myself." I wrapped myself in a towel, and then made my way out. I came face-to-face with Kaito-nii. The only people who were still in the kitchen were Kaito-nii, Miku, Neru and …

Mikuo.

**Author's LOL Note:**

I inserted the half part of part 2 there because—I just feel like inserting it there. *keheheheh* No. Actually, I'm not busy; I'm just lazy just a week now.

AND IT'S HARD TO TYPE.


End file.
